Revenge and Beagles
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Valentines Day, a time that many girls love as they give gifts to the boys the like. But for the Skip Beat gang, Valentine's Day has become a time of haunting spirits and terrifying Beagles! Well this year after one push to far, Sho and Kyoko have had enough of those blasted Beagles and in a rare truce decide to work together to bring the ultimate revenge!
1. The Plan

Hello all!

So this is a random idea that came to me during a conversation about Kyoko and Vie Ghoul I had with someone on Instagram:) I wrote this quickly when I was waiting for my ride home, and I thought it would be fun to share.

It's a short two Part story that I thought I would post as my Valentine's Day contribution, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **The Plan**

* * *

Sho reclined back in his seat, working out some ideas for a new song as he listened to the radio in the background. Various Valentine's Day songs had been playing all day as everyone celebrated the day of all things pink and frilly.

In the corner of the room stood a small mountain of gifts, and while he could care less about the people who gave them he was rather looking forward to munching on some of the more expensive treats in the pile.

"...dark soul pulls me in like gravity, never letting go. My dark angel standing so tall, your anger like a storm."

Sho's head snapped up and he stared over at the radio as his mind processed what he had just heard.

"Your heart and soul belong to me, I stole that place from the last one. I swear to Kami on this day, that I'll never give that place to another. You belong to me, I'll call you mine, and none shall ever stop me. I'll consume you, heart, body, mind and soul. My dark angel~"

The song finished and the announcer came on, his words confirming what Sho already knew.

"And that was Vie Ghoul singing their new hit single released for Valentine's Day, Dark Angel! Now-..."

Sho silenced the radio with a slap to the power button as he paced back and forth angrily. There was only one person in the entire world that he hated more then pretty boy Tsuruga. And that was Reino.

The song was about Kyoko, that was obvious. It was like he was openly challenging not only Sho and Tsuruga, but also challenging Kyoko to try and evade him.

As he paced it dawned on him that Kyoko would probably have heard the song today as well, and from what little he had managed to gather from her various mutterings about the beagle he had something to do with Valentine's Day that upset Kyoko.

"I'm going to go check on her." He muttered under his breath, shoving his notepad into a bag that he slung over his shoulder on his way out. He passed Shoko who called to him, but he merely waved as he rushed out and headed for LME.

* * *

"I HATE THAT STUPID BEAGLE I WISH EVIL SPIRITS WOULD RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB-!"

Sho grimaced as he walked into the LME room just in time to be hit by a virtual wall of a unearthly and rather petrifying aura. Kyoko paced in the middle of the room, the lights flickering and the purple fog that had permeated the room emanating from her.

"Kyoko-"

He watched in mild amusement as a black haired beauty worked with Tsuruga and the pretty boys manager to try and calm the girl.

"HE SENDS ME FLIPPING CHOCOLATES AND THOSE-"

"He sent you chocolates?!" Sho interrupted, his demanding voice cutting through the tension.

There was a beat of nothing before collectively all the people in the room turned on him with fierce glares. Sho felt a frozen sensation that came that squeezed around him and held him immobile, one that came whenever he was around Kyoko

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko snarled.

Sho sighed, rolling his eyes in response to her question.

"Why else would I be here? I heard the Vie Ghoul song. No one else gets to claim my property."

He expected Kyoko to explode on him, resenting his comment about his property. But instead her rage was directed in an entirely different direction.

"How dare he write that song! As if I would allow him to own me! I'd rather die!"

Sho raised a brow.

"You figured it out?"

Kyoko growled and grabbed a piece of paper off the table, slamming it into his chest before returning to pacing. He pulled the paper loose and read it over.

"An early gift, timed with the release of your song. Enjoy, my dark angel."

Sho snarled down at the paper before slapping it back down on the table.

"This is-"

"Mogami-san. I need to head to my next job, would you like me to escort Fuwa out on my way?" Tsuruga cut in, stepping forward and smiling cooly.

"Yeah, thank-"

"Wait! I have an idea...on how you can get a little bit of revenge on Reino for this song." Sho interrupted, speaking hurriedly.

Kyoko stopped walking, spinning to face him eagerly.

"Revenge? How?" Then suspicion overtook her features. "And why do you care?"

Sho smirked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Reino has extended a silent challenge my way as well, and I'm getting really sick of that worthless bastard. A little payback for the problems he caused is worth it in my mind."

Kyoko nodded, plopping down into a chair.

"What are you thinking?"

Sho grinned wickedly.

"It'll take some planning, and a bit of money, but I think I have just the way to hurt the beagles pride..."

* * *

 **March 14th, White Day: _A holiday where men give gifts to females in return for the gifts given on Valentine's Day._**

Sho stood in front of the delivery van, watching as the special package was loaded up.

In a show of truce, Kyoko stood next to him. Surprisingly, the fabric of the universe had not dissolved in this odd defying peace between the two of them.

"This had better work, or you'll regret it for getting me involved in this. Knowing my luck he'll take it as a compliment" Kyoko growled.

Well, the peace had been nice while it lasted.

"Believe me, he won't be complimented." Sho assured her, handing a pink sparkly envelope to the delivery man who took it before hopping in the car and driving off.

Sho watched the delivery vehicle drive away with an evil grin.

"Especially with my name on that card too."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Beagles!

Hello!

So this is part two, hopefully the first part caught your interest and that this second part amuses you somewhat:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Beagles!**

* * *

It was finally break time after recording for almost five hours straight for their next record. They had fallen again in the rankings and everyone was hoping that this new album would stop that and put them back up near the top. Reino retreated to the nearest break room and guzzled some water as he dropped down into the large easy chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey Reino? Someone sent us some sort of fan gift for White Day, they're getting it out of their van now with our manager. You should see whatever it is, the guy says it's a pretty big gift." Shizuru, the groups bassist said as he poked his head into the room.

Reino glanced up and sighed before standing to his feet and following Shizuru down the hall to where the rest of the band waited. Moments later the man and their manager walked in carrying a large crate. Inside a strange scratching noise could be heard and Reino exchanged looks with Miroku before shrugging as one of the other group members stepped up to the large box.

"Lets check this out." Kiyora stated as he kneeled down and removed the fabric covering the crate only to gape.

"Someone sent us..."

"What is it?" Miroku questioned as they all moved closer to see.

Kiyora seemed at a loss for words and he simply moved over.

"See for yourself."

They all moved over to look inside the crate only for their jaws to drop.

"Puppies. Someone sent us five puppies."

Shizuru pushed forward and knelt down in front of the crate, slowly reaching and opening the cage as five puppies tumbled over themselves into his lap with soft yips.

"Why would someone send us puppies?!" Miroku asked in bafflement, unknowingly voicing Reino's own thoughts.

Dasuki, their guitarist reached down and scooped up one of the wriggling balls of fluff, reaching for the heart shaped tag under the puppies neck. Flipping it over he somehow managed to read it around the puppy wriggling and sniffing him.

"What-...hey Miroku. This has your name on it." He said, looking over at the blonde before his brows furrowed. "Shizuru, check the other tags. I think we were given puppies named after us."

Shizuru did as guided before nodding and grabbing one of the puppies to lift up for Dasuki and the other he offered to Kiyora.

"They're all named after us." Shizuru picked up the one Reino assumed was named after their bassist to study it intently.

"But why would someone send us Beagle puppies for white day? Not only is White Day usually the day guys give gifts to girls, but giving puppies makes absolutely no sense..."

Reino went still. Beagles...

"Was there a card with these puppies?" He questioned, suspicion overtaking him.

The man that had brought the gifts nodded and handed him a envelope, Reino taking it and withdrawing a frilly pink card and opening it.

"What does it say?"

"Here's a little gift to add to the pile I'm sure will be sent in for you today. I hope you enjoy them, we picked them out with careful consideration. I personally feel they each resemble their namesakes very well. Happy White Day Vie Ghoul...or should I say Beagle. ~love Sho and Kyoko"

Reino's face underwent a almost comical transformation as he viciously crumpled the paper up and hurled it against the floor with a snarl.

"We're getting rid of them. I want them all gone by the end of the day, maybe make Kyoko a fur coat out of the little rats!" He spat, moving to stalk out of the room only to be stopped by three horrified gasps and a muffled snicker from Miroku.

"Y-you want to get rid of the puppies?"

Reino froze, his mind screamed at him not to turn and face them but his body ignored and he looked over at them only too see Shizuru, Dasuki and even Kiyora staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious?! They love us already! You can't get rid of them!" Dasuki cried, sounding more like a kid who had just dropped their ice cream rather then a young adult.

"I'm dead serious. Get. Rid. Of. Them."

Shizuru stood, holding a puppy in each arm and strode over to Reino only to shove the mostly white puppy into Reino's arms, giving the singer no choice but to accept the puppy or it would have fallen. The moment the puppy was in Reino's arms it yiped and wagged it's tail hard before licking Reino's cheek.

"They clearly already love us, you wouldn't hurt them would you? Would it be really that bad to keep them?"

Reino opened his mouth to tell them that the puppies were going to be returned when Kiyora, Dasuki and Shizuru all hugged the puppies close.

"Pleeeeaasse?"

Reino hesitated before letting out a snarl, unintentionally scaring the puppy in his arms and causing it to whimper. He absently soothe the dog by rubbing his head as he fixed them all with a scathing look.

"Fine! Keep the stupid dogs! I'm going back to the break room, leave me alone until we have to return to work and I don't want to hear one complaint about the work you have to do to care for the dogs."

With that he stalked off, rounding the corner and leaving behind his bandmates.

"God I hate Sho." He spat.

Giving them Beagles for white day. Tch.

* * *

"I wonder if he realizes that he's still cuddling the Reino beagle puppy."

"Probably not."

"He'll notice when the puppy pees on him though."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue writing stories.


End file.
